


Plum Bblossoms

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: A pair shares a peaceful moment and plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inuparents Day on tumblr.
> 
> I really wanted to write a thing about those two sharing a peaceful moment and talk a little, shre their thoughts and stuff. And planning things which would never be.  
> I guess the outcome could be better, but I'm battling flu for last few days and it's quite hard to form sentences which have sense in my first language. Still, I like this piece and decided to share it with you.

A plum tree was growing on an edge of a cliff. Beautiful petals were falling, dancing on a soft breeze as they were descending to rest on black hair of a fair woman who was standing barefoot on white fur.

The fur was the exact shade of moonlight, thick and soft. The young woman smiled as she walked through this unusually warm surface, enjoying every step. Finally she reached her destination and sat down carefully, with as much grace as se could muster at her pregnant state.

A huge white ear to her left twitched in her direction as she let out a content sigh.

"Oh, beloved," she chuckled, reached both hands to grab the ear amd rub it between her palms. Somewhere below her a low rumble started to grow louder and louder with every second. "I love your ears."

"My plum blossom," replied a deep voice, more similer to a growl than human speech. At this moment the voice was more than a bit amused "You say that about every part of my body."

"That's because I love every part of you, my great inu," the woman rubbed the spot where the ear was connected to his skulll. "I hope our child will have those fluffy ears too," she continued, stroking her swollen belly. 

"K-keh, he probably will," the woman lifted her head as her companion spoke. 

"He? Are you so sure it is a boy?" she asked. "My mother gave my father only daughters."

"I'm sure, I can smell the pup will..." the woman slapped his head with her palm. Such an attack couldn't harm him, but it told him that he was close to cause her ire to awake.

"The child, Tōga! Not the pup," she interruped him. "And I do hope you'll spend a significant amount of time thinking about a good name for him! Our son deserves a beautiful, strong name."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," the great dog youkai resting on the ground under a cliff to the princess sitting on top of his head. His ear twitched as he hoped to make her rub it a little more. Small warm hands resumed their caress. 

"Say, Tōga?" Izayoi smiled as she felt the ear under her hands flex, the only indicator of his attention as the great hound looked as if he was taking a nap. "We will teach our boy all sorts of things, right? We will be good parents for him?"

"Of course. You will be a great mother and I am sure I can be a decent father myself," the youkai said, a hint of pride in his voice. "I'll show him how to hunt and fight. It'll be fun to teach him how to wreck havoc with Tessaiga."

"Ooh, I dread the future now," Izayoi half-joked. "I already see all those bruises and torn robes. Kids are delicate beings, you must remember to be gentle with him, alright?"

"Keh, I will be," the dog assured her immediately, she could hear amusement in his voice. "And I will bring him a birthday gift of a cloth that wouldn't be torn so easily like your frail human fabrics. It will also protect him from attacks. A great robe for my fierce warrior son. And I will teach him which things are worth fighting for," he added, his tail's tip waving a little beside his hind leg.

"And what those things are, huh?" she leant back to rest on his head, looking at the plum petals fall from the tree right on top of them. The view was so beautiful and serene... Her hands came to rest on both sides of her belly. She could easily hear not only amusement, but also pride and love in his voice.

"Love, honor, friendship... Truth..." he answered without hesitation. "Pride, peace. Things like this. And when he's older I'll teach him how to woo a princess as pretty as you are, my plum blossom."

The woman on top of his head chuckled. "I think you don't need to worry about this part for quite some time. First will be the diapers phase. And teaching our child how to speak and walk."

"So what you want to teach our little one, beloved?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"I want to teach him how to read and write, so he can write beautiful poems for the princess you want him to woo," she stroked her belly. "And teach him how to prepare some medicines for himself and his friends. And how to admire all those things worth fighting for. I want our son to have a golden heart."

"I think I like this," the youkai under her moved his head, resting it on his paws. "It will be fun."

Plum blossoms were falling on white fur and dark hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
